videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic and the Black Knight
__NOEDITSECTION__ | accessdate= 2014-02-20 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = NOD |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Sonic and the Secret Rings |Nachfolger = }} (dt. Sonic und der Schwarze Ritter, jp.Sonic to Ankoku no Kishi) ist ein Jump 'n' Run aus dem Hause Sega und eines der vielen Sonic-Games. Es ist ein weiteres Sonic-Game für die Nintendo Wii und das Spiel orientiert sich an der Sage von König Arthus und den Rittern der Tafelrunde, genau wie an den Level, die Schauplätzen der damaligen Zeit nachempfunden sind. | accessdate= 2012-10-07 }} Gameplay Zwar existiert nach wie vor das typische Gameplay von Sonic, die Geschwindigkeit und Moves betreffend, jedoch wird hier auch das - für Sonic-Spiele - neue Element des Schwertkampfes eingeführt, mit welchem Sonic sich den Weg durch die 13 Level bahnt, wobei jedes dieser Level einige weitere Missionen hat. Dieses neue Element wird mit den Wii-Controllern (Nunchuck, Wii Remote) in 3D ausgeführt. Bei "kleineren" Gegnern kann Sonic so seinen Feind töten, ohne auf seinem Weg an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren, bei erfahreneren Gegnern muss auch auf deren Bewegungen mehr geachtet werden, da diese auch Angriffe abwehren und kontern können. Sonic nutzt das Schwert aber auch bei seinen Moves, so kann er es in eine Mauer rammen und so an dieser runtergleiten. Des Weiteren kann Sonic auch den Dorfbewohnern helfen, was sich positiv auf die Level-Bewertung auswirkt. Auch sind in den einzelnen Leveln Schatztruhen versteckt, die Sonic neue der insgesamt 200 Items verschafft. Eine weitere Neuerung ist die, dass es hier nicht mehr die herkömmlichen Power-Ups gibt, sondern nur mehr Elfen, die je nach ihrer Farbe unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten haben. So werden gelbe Elfen dazu benutzt, um Ringe zu erhalten, blaue sind Federn und Geschwindigkeits-Boosts und rote füllen die "Seelen-Füllstands-Anzeige" (vgl. Sonic and the Secret Rings). Neben dem Singleplayer-Modus mit dem Missionen-System gibt es auch noch einen Multiplayer-Modus, in welchem diverse Einstellungen getätigt und anschließend Kämpfe bestritten werden können. Dazu können die bis zu vier Spieler aus zwölf verschiedenen Charakteren wählen, darunter Sonic, die Ritter der Tafelrunde und König Arthus. Handlung Die Zauberin Merlina, ihrerseits Enkelin des Merlin, beschwört Sonic, der ihr helfen soll, den Körper von König Arthus zu befreien, der von einem unbekannten bösen Wesen in Besitz genommen wurde und der mit Excalibur als der Black Knight (dt. Schwarzer Ritter) umherwandert. Sonic ist bewusst, dass er mit seiner Geschwindigkeit allein nicht die Tyrannei des Black Knights stoppen kann. So wird er von Caliburn, dem sprechenden Schwert, unterstützt auf seiner Mission, diesen Fluch zu brechen und das Königreich zu retten. Weiters muss er auch die Schwerter aller Ritter der Tafelrunde - inklusive Excalibur - sammeln, um König Arthus Verstand wiederherzustellen und ihn so wieder zu einem gerechten Herrscher zu machen. Sonic wird weiters von einem Schmied und der legendären Dame des Sees unterstützt. So stürzt sich Sonic in die Schlacht gegen König Arthus reanimierten Kriegern, Drachen und den Rittern der Tafelrunde.Diese Ritter ähneln Sonics bekannten Gegnern Shadow, Knuckles und Blaze. Nachdem Sonic die Schwerter gesammelt hat, kommt es zur Begegnung mit König Arthus, doch dieser ist nur eine Illusion kreiert von Merlina, die Sonic benutzt hat um allmächtig zu werden. Sonic muss sie nun bekämpfen, muss jedoch schwere Schläge einstecken und Caliburn wird zerstört. Sonics Lösung, um die böse Zauberin aufzuhalten ist, Caliburn mit Hilfe der anderen gesammelten Schwerter wieder zusammenzusetzen. Nun kommt heraus, dass Caliburn das wahre Schwert Excalibur ist und Sonic verwandelt sich in Excalibur-Sonic.Dies ist eine Variation von Super Sonic. So bekämpft er nun Merlina, die inzwischen zur "Dark Queen" geworden ist. Nach dem Kampf zerfallen die Ritter der Tafelrunde wieder zu Staub, da das Wesen, das den legendären König beherrscht hatte, tot ist, aber Caliburn sagt, dass er derjenige sei, der den König erwählt und dass dies Sonic sei. Schließlich laufen die Credits ab. Nun will Sonic Amy von seinem Abenteuer erzählen, aber sie glaubt, dass er ihr Date absichtlich verpasst hat und hört ihm nicht zu. Abschließend sieht man, wie - ähnlich zu Sonic and the Secret Rings - sich der Buchtitel von "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table" zu "Sonic and the Black Knight" ändert. Charaktere Sonic ist prinzipiell der einzige spielbare Charakter, jedoch sind im Multiplayer-Modus noch elf andere Charaktere freischaltbar. Die Charaktere tragen zwar die Namen der historischen Ritter, jedoch sind sie die bekannten Charaktere nur an die Kleidung der damaligen Zeit angepasst. Folgende Charaktere sind im Spiel vorhanden: Videos zu thumb|left|300px| - Gameplay-Video Links Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Sega Kategorie:2009